Inuyasha's New Home
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: Hey i've already had this up but i had to take it off to fix something so here it is R&R.
1. A New School

Chapter 1.What a day.  
  
Inuyasha looked around his new house and sighed.Him and his family had just moved here from Kyoto to Tokyo.Inuyasha and his family moved becasue people made fun of him because of his long silver hair golden eyes and dog like ears.  
  
As he walked out of the house to his new school his parent s waved to him and he smiled slightly.This would be his first day at Shikon High.When he got there everyone staredat him as he walked down the hall.Than he saw her. A girl with long raven black hair and ice blue eyes surounded by some friends.  
  
The bell soon rang and everyone walked into there classes leaving the hall empty besides for Inuyasha being in it.By the time he got to to his class the second bell had rung.The teacher looked out side the door and said" your Inuyasha right" Inuyasha nodded slightly and they both walked into the room." hello children this is Inuyasha" Everyone just stared at him." Inuyasha would you please tell us alittle about your self." He nodded."Well my name is Inuyasha i am 17 and just moved from Kyoto to Tokoyo."" Very good now you can sit next to Miroku" She pointed to a boy with long black hair tied into a tight pony tail.Miroku smiled and waved to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly made his way torwards him and sat down.On his way to his seat he saw the girl with the raven colored hair sitting next to another boy.  
  
When Inuyasha sat down Miroku bowed and said" i will show you around when class is over ok" Inuyasha nodded and sighed softly.' This school is going ot be hard to get used to' he thought as he listened to the teacher as he talked.  
  
When class was over he walked out with Miroku. Than the girl he had been seeing all day came over to him." So your new here I'm Kikyo" She smiledat him." well nice to meet you Kikyo im Inuyasha"Miroku just rolled his eyes as he watched them both."Well see you around" Shesmiled as she walked away her long raven colored hair swaying as she walked.  
  
" Do you like her or something?"Miroku looked at him with a smile on his face." No way not at all" He was so lying as he talked and his face turned red." Right" Just than another girl that looked like Kikyo walked up to them with another girl."Sango you came back to me" he smiled at her than grabbed her ass.Smack! right in the face" you pervert."Inuyasha laughed alittle before looking at the other girl." Hello im Kagome" she said with a smileInuyasha looked at her in disbelief."But you look just like Kikyo" Kagome rolled her eyes." Well of course i do she is my twin sister"" TWIN!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked back at Sango and Miroku who had finally stopped arguing and werent talking to each other.Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.But his smile was gone when a boy came up to him and pushed him." HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed as he looked at him." kouga leave him alone." Why?" Inuyasha was getting angry and a low growl came from him.Kouga and Kagome looked at him in surprise."why dont you just leave me alone i didnt do anything to you"He was still growling." Maybe i will leave you alone if you leave my girlfriend alone" Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes." I can talk to who ever i want your just jealous because he's cuter."Sango and Miroku started to laugh as they heard this and Inuyasha just blushed.  
  
Kouga's face turned bright red and he looked at Inuyasha" Your lucky she was here to save you" At that he walked off down the hall.Inuyahsa couldn't help but laugh" oh im so scared.I can fight him if i have to." "Well talk to you later" She said as she walked away.  
  
"That was a fun day"he said as he shook his head. 'Well it went better than I thought'he said softly to himself. 


	2. What a Brother?

Chapter 2.What a brother?

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into his room and threw his bag into the courner of his room. His parents werent home yet because they were still at work.

Inuyasha fell onto his ass as he fell out of bed when his alarm went off the next morning.He growled lowly as he untangled himself from his blankets.

HE tha nwent inot his closet and grabbed a red tanktop and black pants and a towel before going out of his room and into the bathroom.

When he came out he than went down the stairs into the kitchen to eat. His mother was there happily making him breakfest.Than there was a knock on the door ." I'll get it" He said top his mother as he walled out of the kitchen and over to the door.

When he opened in a tall boy with long silver hair golden eyes, purple triangle tatoos on his face and wore a tight black muscle shirt and blue pants.

" Who are you?" Inuyasha asked rather rude as his father walked up behind Inuyasha.

" Now Inuyasha dont be like that to your brother"HE said smiling at both of his sons.

Inuyasah turned around to face his father." Brother???"He asked in surprisement.

"Well who are you?" HE said looking back at the boy.

" MY name is Sesshomaru nice to meet you Inuyasha"The boy said putting a fake smile on making you see a fang.

" What ever" Inuyasha said as he walked away and back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha had started to eat when his father came into the kitchen with Sesshomaru.Inuyasha growled lowly as he continued to eat.

When he was done he ran up stairs and got his bag and ran outside. He knew he would be early but didnt really care because there was something about his new brother that he didn't like.

Inuyasha sat outside the school in a tree waiting for others to show up when no other than SEsshomaru showed up.

Inuyasha looked at him and growled loudly so he could hear him.

Sesshomaru smiled ashe looked up at Inuyasha." So brother having fun?"

" Hmph. Why would i?"He said looking at him."So why did you show up at my house"

" Becasue dad wanted me to meet you guys since i might be living with you"

SEsshomaru smild and laughed as he walked into the school.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree when he saw Miroku.Miroku looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" He said looking at Inuyasha.

" My so called brother Sesshomaru."He said in a low growl.

" Sesshomaru's your brother that sucks"

"Why?"Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Because he is like the worst bully in this damn school"

" Lovely"Inuyasha said sharcastically.

Miroku laughed as they walked inside the school.Inuyasha walked to his locker. And on his way he almost ran into Kagome but stopped himself just in time.

" Kagome could you please move so i can get to my locker" He asked as he got glared at by Koga.

" Yea sure" She said sweetly and smiled at him. This made Koga even madder.

Inuyasha smiled as he went into his locker and got his books for his first couple of classes.

Miroku walked up to him and started to laugh becasue he had just seen what had happened.

"I think she likes you" He whispered as he looked at him.

" Yea right with my luck i dought that would happen."

Than both IUnuyasha were joined by Shippo and Sango and they all walked to class.


	3. What a boring day or not?

**Anayas-creater- **Thanks for the tip.

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any songs I might use in this fanfic.**

Chapter 3 What a boring day?

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the last class he had for the day which was math. A subject he was never to good at. He sighed as he continually looked up at the clock that was on the wall. His golden gaze shifted to Miroku who was half asleep at his desk. This made Him laugh alittle.

The bad thing about this class was Koga was in it. It was bad enough he had almost gotten in two fights with the damn guy today over stupid things like talking to Kagome or even smiling at her." Damn he's possessive." He mumbled to himself as the bell finally rang.

Miroku jumped as the bell rang" Class is over already feels like it just started" he said looking at Inuyasha.

" Yea right" He said shaking his head at his friend Shippo joined them.

" What he do this time?" He said looking at Miroku than to Inuyasha.

" If you mean Miroku he just said it felt like class just started." At this Shippo shook his head in the same fashion that Inuyasha had done.

" Damn" Inuyasha mumbled as he saw his brother Sesshomaru walking torwards them. He automatically started to growl at him even before he stopped right before him. Both Miroku and Shippo saw Sesshomaru coming they gave a nervous glance to Inuyasha before mumbling a bye and walking the other way.

Sesshomaru smiled as he caught a glimpse of his brother's silver hair that matched his own. Inuyasha had slipped to his locker real quick before his brother caught him. A smirk was on his face as he walked up behind him and pushed him into his locker.

" WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as he turned around slamming his locker as he faced his brother.

**Draco-and-Hermione22**- Sorry for stopping I had to. :) read and review than I might continue and update quicker.


End file.
